Un aburrido cazador
by elisaWinchester67
Summary: –Verás, no solo se toma los recuerdos de los humanos, también sus instintos. Aunque si es momentáneo es un poco extraño. Supongo que por eso es difícil enamorarnos. – ¿Así que si una chica apareciera justo por allá... –Dean señaló calle arriba–, te parecería más atractivo yo, que ella? –Sí. Pero dudo que sea por estar en el recipiente de una mujer. Llevo mucho tiempo como Jimmy,
1. Chapter 1

Dean se encontraba en la cama del hotel más prestigiado de Portlan.

¿Raro? Sí. ¿Delicioso tener mantas suaves, y no esas mantas rasposas de franela? También. ¿Aburrido? Demonios sí.

–Sammy, consigue un maldito caso ahora mismo –dijo Dean.

Sam, saliendo del cuarto de aseado, luciendo maravillosamente limpio, afeitado y peinado lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo uno?

– ¿Lo tienes? –El mayor de los Winchester se incorporó. Estaba un poco emocionado. Tenían tres días sin cazar. No le molestaba estar en un lujoso hotel.

Gracias al último demonio que habían mandado más allá del infierno los hermanos se encontraban en Holiday Night. Resulta que los demonios ahora se hospedaban en habitaciones de lujo, además pagaban noches adelantadas. La habitación contaba con dos puertas de salida, cada una daba a un corredor distinto fuera de la habitación. Que estúpidos había pensado Dean. Ahora ellos disfrutaban de eso.

–Sí...

– ¿Por qué no lo dijiste ant...? –comenzó Dean.

–Pero no puedes venir –completó Sam.

Las cejas de Dean se fruncieron.

–Claro que puedo, dame dos minutos y estoy listo–. Estaba a unos pasos de el cuarto de baño cuando Sam lo tomó del brazo.

–Woaah, Dean, no puedes venir –Sam lucía divertido.

– ¿Por qué no? –Puso los brazos en jarras. Has dicho que tienes un caso, estoy aburrido. Podemos ir, deshacernos de lo que sea que es, ¿por cierto que dijiste que era? Como sea, podemos ir y cuando volvamos podemos ir al restaurante que está a cuatro cuadras y comprar pie.

–La cosa es Dean, iré con Eileen.

Dean pudo notar un atisbo de sonrojo en las mejillas de Sammy.

– ¿Con Eileen Eileen, nuestra Eileen? –preguntó Dean.

– ¿Nuestra? –Vaya por la forma en que lo dijo debe estar colado pensó Dean.

–Es una manera de decirlo, idiota.

Sam puso su cara más seria – Tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa, estoy un poco nervioso.

El cazador notó que Sam movía sus manos de un lado a otro, realmente estaba muy nervioso – pensó–. Se alegró por Sam, Sam merecía más de lo poco que la vida le había dado, merecía alguien fuerte, como él, alguien que en vez de doblegarlo y ponerlo en peligro lo protegiera, alguien como Eileen, no es que su hermano menor ya estuviera firmando actas de matrimonio, o planeando un escape a Las Vegas, pero Dean ya notaba la mirada de Sam cuando salía con Eileen de caza –esta no sería la primera vez– y lo dejaba atrás.

Dean palmó su hombro.

–Tranquilo hermano, ve a por ella tigre –sonrió.

–Dean, ya nadie usa esas palabras –dijo.

El cazador lució extrañado.

–Bueno, yo lo hago –Dean tomó la toalla más próxima y botellas de champú que tenían etiquetas con frutas. Reanudó su paso al cuarto de baño. Antes de entrar se volvió– Y, Sam, ella, Eileen, merece la pena y los nervios.

Sam pareció relajarse un poco y le sonrió.

–Lo sé. –Estaba a punto de salir cuando Dean lo llamó de nuevo.

–Sammy, no olvides traerme pie, aquí hay casi todo, excepto pie.

–Lo digo en serio Samuel, no lo olvides –le advirtió Dean.

–Nunca lo olvido –Dean le hizo mala cara–, bueno, casi nunca.

Y se fue.

Después de casi media hora en la ducha Dean se encontraba sentado en la esquina de una de las dos camas de la habitación. Sabía que estaba completamente aburrido y si no estaba cazando no sabía que más hacer.

Pensó en esperar a Sam y su pie, pero probablemente Sam no llegara en toda la noche, también pensó en llamar a su madre, pero Mary probablemente no respondería, nunca lo hacía.

Dean se encamino a la puerta de su habitación, él mismo conseguiría pie y unas hamburguesas, quizá vagaría un rato por ahí hasta que se hiciera lo suficientemente tarde para acostarse en sus finas sábanas y dormir.

Pensó en investigar sobre el paradero de Kelly, esa mujer había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

Pensó en Cas.

Cas. Quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Un poco despeinado por el viento, su piel se veía sin color, probablemente por el frío pensó Dean, vestía su conocida gabardina; un poco mojada por la lluvia.

Dean se alegró de ver los ojos celestes de Cas, que se ablandaron cuando miró al cazador.

–Hola, Dean. –Su voz sonó tan rasposa como siempre.

Dean se volvió, cerró la puerta de su habitación y guardó la llave en su bolsillo.

Sonrió a Castiel. –Cas, es bueno verte, eres como una aguja en un pajar... muy difícil de encontrar.

El ángel lo miró confundido.

– ¿Soy cómo una aguja? Siempre creí que Jimmy estaba sobre el promedio con respecto al peso.

Dean exhaló.

–Olvídalo, ¿qué haces aquí? –No lo preguntó de forma agresiva, más bien un poco sorprendido. Cas antes solía aparecer de la nada (literalmente) asustando a Dean, pero hacía ya algún tiempo, específicamente desde que había caído no lo hacía. Por lo que extrañó a Dean, por eso su tono sonó brusco.

La cara de Castiel lució decepcionada.

–Si tenías planes, puedo irme, no te preocupes. Solo estaba cansado de seguir la pista a Kelly y no dar con nada. Pensé en venir a pasar el rato con ustedes –explicó.

–Bueno ya somos dos en estar casados con lo de Kelly. Sam no está –dijo–, voy por un poco de cena, puedes acompañarme, no tardaré mucho, o puedes quedarte aquí.

–Voy contigo –dijo Cas, quizá un poco demasiado rápido.

–Genial.

La acera está mojada por la lluvia, Dean solo escuchaba el sonido de sus botas en el suelo, el aire cortante en su rostro y un par de carros que pasaban por la calle de enfrente.

– ¿Así que... qué has hecho estos días? –Dean trató de tener una charla normal.

– ¿Quieres decir a parte de buscar a la progenitora más poderosa de este mundo?–. El sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido.

–Vaya, has a prendido un poco de sarcasmo últimamente, las consecuencias de andar con el rey del infierno.

El repiqueteo de unos tacones hizo que el ángel y el cazador abrieran camino.

Una chica esbelta de cabello negro y ojos verdes pasó junto a ellos. Cuando estaba unos metros por delante se volvió y los miró con cara de estar viendo a dos locos.

Dean se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que la mujer probablemente escuchó palabras como "rey del infierno", "progenitora más poderosa del mundo", que eran tan comunes para él, que a veces olvidaba conversar más bajo.

El mayor de los Winchester carraspeó. Cas lo miró. Dean se puso nervioso.

–Bueno, eso lo aprendí de ti. No de Crowley.

–Bueno, entonces bien hecho –le guiñó un ojo.

Bajaron unas cuántas calles más. Dean ya vislumbraba el cartel de Arby's.

–Sammy y yo cazamos un demonio ayer.

– ¿Fácil? –La voz de Castiel sonaba neutral.

Dean dudó, sabía que era algo sin importancia, pero igual tenía que decirlo.

–Ahora que lo mencionas fue algo extraño.

– ¿Extraño en qué sentido? –La voz del ángel se tornó curiosa.

–Bueno, cuando Sammy clavó el cuchillo–demonio en su corazón pasó algo raro. Sentí algo raro, ¿sabes? Normalmente cuando acabamos con un demonio se siente esta aura de paz al rededor.

Ya habían llegado, el lugar estaba casi lleno, un poco normal, pensó Dean, de un miércoles a las nueve de la noche.

– ¿Y no sentiste alivio o paz? –preguntó Cas.

Dean lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

–No es nada importante. Me lo estoy imaginando.

–Los temas del mal Dean, siempre son importantes.

El cazador supuso que era cierto, nunca se debe tener la guardia baja.

Se encamino hacia la puerta, Castiel no lo seguía: – ¿Vienes?

–Te espero aquí afuera.

Estaba a punto de insistir de nuevo, la fila era larga y ya de por sí estaba aburrido, pero el ángel se volvió con ese aire tan despreocupado que le recordaba a Dean que bajo esa piel blanca, y esa mirada curiosa se escondía un ser celestial.

No insistió y entró al restaurante.

El cajero fue rápido. En diez minutos Dean estaba saliendo del restaurante con dos hamburguesas, papas fritas, un refresco, y dos pies. Todo en una bolsa de cartón.

Dean no visualiza a Castiel por ningún lado, su vista fija en la carretera principal pues es el único lugar por el que el ángel pudo haberse ido. No se ve por ningún lado.

Decide dar una vuelta al perímetro solo para cerciorarse que no esté por ahí.

Cuando se encuentra en el patio trasero del restaurante Dean visualiza a dos personas, dos amantes, supuso, estaban abrazados entre las sombras, estaba a punto de irse. Solo a punto, pues después de mirar fijamente las sombras se da cuenta que no son dos amantes, sino dos hombre, y uno de ellos es su mejor amigo.

Castiel se encontraba en el piso mojado, con un hombre encima de él, tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello estaba un hombre.

Dean no lo pensó dos veces, su corazón había adquirido un ritmo frenético, desbordante. Se abalanzó contra el hombre que vestía de negro.

Pero la figura oscura parecía ya contar con ello, se dio la vuelta dejando al ángel indefenso en el suelo, estiró una mano hacia el mayor de los Winchester y lo lanzó contra un vertedero de basura lejos de donde se encontraba. Ahí lo retuvo. Se inclinó contra Castiel, del ángel salió un alarido de dolor mientras se retorcía.

Dean no comprendía el por qué los gritos de Castiel, el por qué le dolía hasta el alma escucharlo gritar así. Estaba un poco desorientado, pero eso no le impidió erguir la cabeza, y ver con dolor como aquél hombre extraía la gracia de Castiel, pero era algo anormal, la gracia de Castiel parecía caer al suelo, normalmente era como espesa, pero esta vez parecía líquido, líquido que caía vertiginosamente por el suelo, hasta desaparecer dejando un olor dulzón en el aire.

El hombre salió de las sombras, hacia la luz, dejando en el suelo el recipiente de Cas, el cual segundos después también desapareció.

–Tú, hijo de pe... –la voz de Dean se atoró en su garganta el descubrir quién era el hombre.

Para su mala suerte era el demonio que había creído matar junto con Sam, el mismo por el que había tenido sábanas sedosas las últimas noches.

– ¿Sorprendido muchacho?–. La voz pastosa del demonio no hizo más que provocarle nauseas al cazador.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a el ángel? –Dean intentó incorporarse pero una fuerza invisible lo retuvo contra el piso. Ya había ignorado el dolor que se había alojado en su pecho al contemplar como Castiel desaparecía. Ahora solo estaba enojado.

– ¿A tu amante? Nada, no te preocupes, solo quería darle un poco de drama a nuestro reencuentro. Y a decirte que más vale que tu hermanito y tú se vayan de mi ciudad. O los desmembraré. Empezando por esa linda chica que se encuentra con tu hermano. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? ¿Simon? ¿Sherlock? ¿Sam? Oh, sí, era Sam.

–Cas no es mi amante.

El demonio aulló de la risa.

– ¿Él tiene nombre? Tierno. ¿No es tu amante? Lastima. Pero hacen una linda pareja, mi opinión.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dean estaba realmente enojado.

–Después de que mi vida pasara frente a mis ojos, por su culpa repulsivos simios...

– ¿Por eso la cara de aburrimiento, colega? –murmuro Dean.

–Te escuché idiota. Tú y tu pobre hermano estuvieron a punto de destruirme, pero soy más fuerte que ustedes, yo soy infinitamente más poderoso que su estúpido amigo.

Dean captó un leve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

–Cómo puedes darte cuenta, los cuchillos de demonio no pueden matarme, me desaparecen por unos breves momentos. Eso es todo.

La figura de una mujer delgada y alta apareció de pronto por la espalda del demonio.

–Tal vez las espada de demonio no, pero prueba con esto–. La mujer alzó su brazo y lo bajó para apuñalar al demonio justo cuando este reaccionaba y de daba la vuelta. El cuchillo se atascó en el pecho del demonio.

El cuerpo del hombre estalló en un montón de plumas negras que se elevaron por el aire y se desintegraron con un fuego que después de unos pocos segundos desapareció.

La mujer se encaminó hasta un Dean un poco atontado. Le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Por tercera vez en la noche se asombró de ver a alguien. Era la chica que había visto caminar por la acera, la que seguía vistiendo ese corto vestido y altos tacones.

–Dean –dijo la mujer.

La manera en que lo dijo le recordó a Castiel, Castiel quien se encontraba desaparecido y probablemente muerto.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Dean a la defensiva.

La chica estiró su mano y la colocó en el brazo del cazador.

Era bonita, cabello largo esparcido por la espalda, piel pálida y lisa, ojos verdes y grandes, nariz puntiaguda y boca rosada. Pero Dean no la miraba, él ya no veía a nadie.

–Soy yo.

–Que específica, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –le cuestionó Dean.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza confundida.

–Soy yo, Castiel.

El pecho dolorido de Dean comenzó a dejar de doler.

– ¿Castiel? ¿Cómo?

La mujer. Bueno, Castiel retiró la mano del brazo de Dean y explicó.

–Eso que acabo de asesinar se llama Marax, es un demonio muy poderoso.

– ¿Es verdad que no pueden morir por un cuchillo mata demonio?

–No, no es verdad. Sí mata a demonios de su rango, lo que pudo haber sucedido es que evadió el poder del cuchillo, con un encantamiento, me supongo, pero lo tomé desprevenido.

Dean le sonrió y empezó a caminar.

–A mí también si vamos al caso. -Lo señaló de arriba abajo- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? No es que te vaya mal, pero...

–Los demonios con el grado de poder de Marax, pueden expulsar temporalmente a un ángel de su recipiente.

Dean masculló.

– ¿Y dónde se encuentra Jimmy? –preguntó el cazador.

–En el hotel.

–Que dramático el hijo de perra.

Después de que Dean tomara su bolsa con comida se dirigieron a la acera, para ir al hotel.

Después de unos minutos de caminata Dean decidió bromear.

–Así que, Cas, ¿no te parece extraño ser una chica?

Castiel caminaba realmente bien en zapatillas.

–Es un poco extraño, sí.

Dean se sorprendió. Esperaba escuchar una negativa por parte del ángel. Algo como lo que había mencionado anteriormente, que los ángeles eran ángeles y nada más.

–Explícate –sugirió.

–Cuando recién tomé el cuerpo de Jimmy, las mujeres me parecía un poco más lindas que los hombres si es a lo que te refieres. Tardé unos días en que ambos géneros e parecieran iguales, así tener control por completo del recipiente. Lo mismo me pasó un siglo atrás, cuando tomé el recipiente de una mujer, para una misión con Ishim. Recuerdo que los hombres tomaban más mi atención que las mujeres de aquella época, claro no me dio tiempo para equilibrar las cosas, pues solo estuve unos días en la Tierra.

Dean trataba de procesarlo todo.

–Verás, no solo se toma los recuerdos de los humanos, también sus instintos. Aunque si es momentáneo es un poco extraño. Supongo que por eso es difícil enamorarnos.

– ¿Así que si una chica apareciera justo por allá... –Dean señaló calle arriba–, te parecería más atractivo yo, que ella?

–Sí. Pero dudo que sea por estar en el recipiente de una mujer. Llevo mucho tiempo como Jimmy, y siempre me pareces más atractivo tú que las chicas.

La cabeza del cazador empezó a martillear. Cas acababa de decir que le parecía más atractivo que las chicas.

Dean se aclaró la garganta: -Bueno suelo tener ese efecto.

Castiel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, aunque tuviera otro rostro seguía teniendo las mismas expresiones.

–Solo bromeo –dijo.

Por supuesto era más fácil ignorar el martilleo de su corazón si bromeaba.

–Supongo que tiene más que ver con que te conozco, y tu alma me parece más atractiva que un simple envase humano.

-Vaya. Interesante.

Dean sabía que la idea probablemente no lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche. Maldijo a Castiel por eso, siempre hacía comentarios tan erróneos, comentarios que no deberían ser dichos de un hombre a otro hombre.

Estaban a punto de llegar al hotel cuando Castiel se desvió, se encargaría de dejar a la chica, Margaret, en un lugar seguro. Después volvería al hotel por su yo normal. Dijo que no le tomaría nada de tiempo hacerlo, y tenía razón, cuando Dean entró a la habitación, el ángel ya se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

–Hola, Dean.

Dean se alegró de verlo, era el Castiel que al que estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, el Cas que le gustaba

El cazador estaba sentado al lado de Cas, comiendo su segunda porción de pie.

–Es una lástima que no puedas disfrutar el pie, Cas –dijo con la boca llena.

El ángel se acercó un poco más, sus rodillas se pegaban. Tomó la barbilla de Dean.

–No estés tan seguro de ello.

Dean se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba tomando a su mejor amigo del cabello, y que sus labios estaban sobre los de él, era un caos total, manos temblorosas en la cintura del ángel. La boca de Cas delineando el labio inferior de Dean.

Y Dean estaba en el cielo, en el infierno.

Era pie.

Cas.

Pie y Cas, desde ahora la combinación favorita y secreta de Dean.

El ángel un poco más animado tomó la chaqueta de Dean, la sacó y tiró al suelo, de un tirón soltó la camisa de Dean y botones se esparcieron por toda la habitación.

Dean por su parte sacó la gabardina de Cas, estaba un poco ansioso así que ni siquiera espero a sacar su camisa, metió sus manos hasta llegar al abdomen de Cas, que se contrajo por los dedos fríos del cazador.

Segundos, minutos pasaron así, besándose.

Hasta que Dean tomó a Castiel por los hombros y lo recostó en la cama, se empujó encima del ángel y empezó a mover su camisa para tener acceso a su pálido cuello. Castiel ladeó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a Dean, quien deposito largos besos en sus clavículas, largo suspiros salían de Castiel. Dean se dirigió a su boca y los atrapó, cada uno de ellos.

Las torpes manos de Cas se movían por la espalda de Dean, y se distraía bastante por lo que enlazó sus manos y las llevo por encima de sus cabezas.

Estaban adheridos. No había lugar para pegarse más.

Dean estaba por decir algo indebido para los oídos para alguien que en una época extraña había tenido alas y acceso al cielo.

Unos golpes lo interrumpieron, saltó de la cama como rayo.

–Dean, ¡Dean, abre la puerta! Olvidé mis llaves -era Sam.

Miró a Castiel, quien estaba un poco sorprendido. Dean ignoró sus labios hinchados de tantos besos.

Recogió su chaqueta, subió el cierre de modo que no se notara la falta de botones. Pasó la gabardina a Castiel, este se la puso sin más. El ángel empezó a encaminarse a una de las puertas de salida.

Dean lo tomó del brazo, alisó su cabello despeinado y le dio un beso suave en la boca.

–Siento lo de Sam.

–Volveré –sonrió. Él no podía ser más precioso pensó Dean.

Salió. Y Dean se alabó a la persona que inventó las habitaciones con dos puertas de salida.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Sam y Eileen. Ellos pasaron dejando la puerta abierta y Dean se volvió a recostar en la cama.

– ¿Por qué estás todo despeinado? –cuestionó Sam.

–Estaba dormido –. Fue su repuesta.

Eileen le sonrió.

–Hola, Eileen.

–Hola, Dean Sam dijo que te gustaba el pie. –Extendió una bolsa de plástico, y Dean notó que eran varias porciones de pie.

–Oh, chica, eres genial, ¿lo ves Sammy, por qué no eres como ella? –bromeó.

Pero Sam lo veía extrañado.

– ¿En serio Dean, por qué la cama está tan destendida? Tú no te mueves tanto cuando duermes.

La cara de Dean amenazaba con volverse roja.

–Estaba aburrido ¿de acuerdo? Me muevo cuando estoy aburrido.

– ¿Y dormiste con los zapatos puestos? –Se burló Sam.

Eileen lucía divertida.

–Cierra la boca Sammy.

–Dios, Dean –ahora Sam se estaba burlando– solo me fui como por dos horas y tú ya metiste a una chica aquí.

–No metí a... –comenzó Dean.

Castiel apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Luciendo tan normal como siempre.

–...ninguna chica aquí.

– ¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Castiel.

Sam volteó sorprendido y se apresuró a abrazar a Castiel.

– ¿Dónde te metes hombre? –Lo regañó Sammy.

–He estado arreglando unos asuntos –Castiel dijo a Sam pero no apartó la mirada de Dean.

–Bueno, es genial que estés aquí, estábamos por ver Game of Thrones, ¿quieres quedarte?

–Claro.

El menor de los Winchester señaló a Eileen.

– ¿Ya la conocía, no?

–Sí, me da gusto verte de nuevo Eileen –saludó Castiel.

–Lo mismo –. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Dean se acomodó en su cama, y Castiel no teniendo de otra pues Eileen y Sam compartirían la de este último, se sentó junto a Dean, sus brazos y piernas tocándose, enviando electricidad por todo el cuerpo de ambos.

Sam fue a poner la serie, adelantó la introducción. Y justo cuando iba a subirse a la cama su ojos captaron algo.

Dean pensó que sería algo sin importancia, pero cuando la boca del cazador más pequeño se abrió, Dean supo que sería una velada larga.

Sam lo miró estupefacto y dijo: –Si Cas acaba de llegar, ¿qué hace su corbata en el suelo?

Dean no buscó ninguna excusa, nada lo salvaría de la incómoda situación.

–Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hacen todos esos botones regados por todo el piso? –Preguntó mirando al rededor.

Oh, oh. No más aburrimiento para Dean Winchester por hoy.


	2. Confusión

La carretera se extendía infinitamente ante los ojos de Dean. Aire fresco golpeaba su cara mientras Led zepellin sonaba.

Sammy estaba recostado en la puerta del copiloto, dormido, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus labios entreabiertos.

Después de muchas horas en la carretera ya estaban por llegar al búnker.

Los nervios de Dean no habían mejorado desde tres atrás; desde que Sam no dejaba de molestarlo preguntando cosas vergonzosas. Que si él y Castiel estaban en una relación, que si era gay (cosa que molestó a Dean), que si desde cuándo se veían a escondidas. Y cosas tan raras que Dean ni siquiera quería formularlas en su cabeza dura.

Claro que una parte de su cerebro que no se ponía de acuerdo con él, ya lo sabía, sabía que había dejado de interesarse por las chicas que en un tiempo no tan lejano le hubieran robado suspiros de deseo, porque después de todo era lo único que le provocaban a Dean.

Su parte irracional también sabía que cuando Castiel aparecía su corazón casi salía de su pecho para dar bailes de alegría. También había notado el alivio que sentía cuando se percataba que Cas estaba a salvo, era muy distinto a la preocupación que sentía cuando su hermano estaba en peligro, Dean daría un brazo por Sam, demonios, había ido al infierno por él.

Pero sabía que la preocupación que sentía cuando el ángel estaba en peligro era un poco ridícula, obviamente Castiel era un guerrero de Dios, del cielo, pero Dean sabía a ciencia cierta que Castiel era muy manipulable, manipulable y tonto. Casi siempre le provocaba una ternura terrible a Dean el que Castiel siempre quería hacer las cosas bien, muchas veces se equivocó, claro, pero era bueno.

Demasiado bueno y eso no ayudaba, el mal era atraído por el bien.

Y ya que estaba divagando Dean se dio cuenta que Castiel siempre había estado ahí, era alguien importante para él y Sam, en las buenas y en las malas los había acompañado, literalmente lo sacó del infierno.

Era un poco extraño, una parte de él se negaba a admitir que le gustaba, tal vez porque toda su vida pensó que la cantidad de chicas con las que se topaba lo definían como todo un hombre, no es que hubiese tomado ésas ideas de su padre -quien hasta el último momento se mantuvo fiel a Mary-, más bien era que cuando estaba cansado de la vida o aburrido en todo caso, buscaba a las chicas. Nunca creyó aspirar a tener algo tan precioso y delicado como lo que hubo entre sus padres.

Dean estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que cuando San habló lo asustó:

– ¿Ya casi estamos en Kansas? ¿Pasamos por lo menos Denver?

Dean rio.

–Oh, amigo, dormiste un montón de horas, ya casi llegamos al búnker.

Estaban a punto de llegar al pueblo, luces de coches se visualizaban a distancia.

–Vaya, siento dormir, debes estar aburridísimo.

Dean chasqueó la lengua.

–Gracias por tu consideración, hubiera sido buena por las últimas cinco horas que has estado babeando.

Sam lo miro apenado.

–Bueno, estás escuchando música, amas la música, ya estás con ese casete otra vez, ¿no te aburre? Bueno al parecer no.

–Déjame en paz, idiota.

Sam le lanzó una mirada divertida.

–Aunque si estás aburrido –carraspeó– tú sabes... Siempre puedes llamar a Castiel, la última vez te sirvió.

La sangre de Dean abandonó su rostro, la mención de Cas no hizo más que irritarlo, le traía recuerdos que no querían ser recordados, pues solo lo hacían anhelar veinte segundos de nuevo en aquella habitación cara del hotel de Portlan.

–Cierra la boca Samuel –los ojos de Dean no abandonaron la carretera. No le gustaba hablar sobre cosas de chicas, menos sobre ángeles, no con Sam.

–Oh, vamos Dean. No puedes creer que me voy a tragar tu cuento. Los dos sabemos que entre tú y Castiel se traen algo, algo grande, tan grande como para querer evadir el tema.

Dean rodó sus ojos.

Era verdad, se traían algo grande, él y Cas de habían besado, no solo eso, Dean sentía que su vínculo se expandió incluso más.

Se odiaba por haber mentido. Odiaba la mirada de Cas después de haberlo hecho.

Sam les había lanzado un montón de comentarios a ambos cuando descubrió la corbata del ángel en el piso. Dean no iba a excusarse, estuvo a punto de confesar que sí había pasado algo, no con muchos detalles, por supuesto, pero una idea había acudido a su mente en ese instante así que mintió.

Bueno más que mentir, omitió cosas. Le dijo a Sam que efectivamente Castiel había ido a su habitación, que fueron a comprar comida, le contó el altercado que tuvieron con Marax.

Estaba un poco apenado por estar a punto de mentir, pero el ángel pareció haber captado el mensaje y le siguió el juego a Dean.

Castiel le dijo a Sam que el demonio había transportado su cuerpo a la habitación y que cuando llegó por él se encontraba un poco desaliñado, le dijo que no se había dado cuenta que la corbata no estaba dónde debería estar. Que eso era todo.

En fin, lo persuadió a creer que, en un intento porque el menor de los Winchester no se preocupara se había ido.

Sam parecía haberse tragado el cuento después de todo, pero eso no lo privó de gastarle bromas Dean sobre Castiel.

Sam se burló, pues él genuinamente había creído que Dean había tenido algo con Cas esa noche.

Y por si puesto cuando se percató que Dean se ponía rabioso con el tema no había dejado de burlarse, hacer insinuaciones, o comentarios como: Oye viejo, realmente tú y Cas hacen buena pareja.

– ¡Deaaan!

Otra vez lo asustó, sus nervios lo tenían realmente mal.

–En serio Sam, deja los cometarios ridículos, ya te dijimos, no pasó nada, a Cas yo lo veo como... como familia, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam arrugó la nariz.

–Eso sería algo así como incesto? –preguntó.

Dean decidió ignorarlo por el reto del viaje.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Lebanon, Dean se sintió agradecido.

Con bolsas de lona llenas de dagas, cuchillos e ingredientes para hechizos en la espalda entraron.

Sam abrió la puerta del búnker.

Cuando Dean entró la luz estrelló contra sus ojos.

Se le hizo extraño que las luces estuvieran encendidas, Sam siempre apagaba todo antes de salir se la ciudad.

Todo cobró sentido cuando, al bajar por la escalera, notó dos figuras esperándolos en el centro del búnker.

Eran Castiel y su mamá.

Sam corrió a saludarlos, abrazando a su madre fuertemente y después a Castiel.

Dean por otro lado se mantuvo en su lugar.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre y una breve inclinación de cabeza a Castiel.

Un rastro de culpa se extendió por su cuerpo al ver al hombre con el que compartió besos y caricias al lado de su madre.

–Me alegra de verlos -dijo Sam- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

Su madre habló primero.

–Bueno vine por tu ayuda de hecho, Sam, necesito alguien experto en computadoras, espero que puedas acompañarme, si no estás muy cansado, claro.

Los ojos de Sam brillaron.

–Claro que puedo, si es un caso contigo, siempre puedo, lo sabes.

Mary le sonrió. Miró a Dean.

–No te preocupes Dean, Cas ha venido en buen momento, necesita tu ayuda para poder realizar una exhaustiva búsqueda del nefilim de Lucifer.

Genial, ahora el corazón de Dean no dejaba de brincar. De obligó a no pensar en Cas y él solos en el búnker, sin Sam, sin nadie, después de lo que había sucedido.

Su voz sonó quebrada cuando dijo: –Genial, podríamos intentar buscar con el nuevo algoritmo que Sam creó.

Sam, evitó mirar a Sam por si este lo estaba mirando insinuante.

–Genial –contestó Mary.

Después de que Sam se duchará tomó rápidamente su bolso de armas de nuevo.

Mary se despidió de Cas y Dean.

Dean se comprometió a prestarles a Baby.

Sam se puso frente a Castiel y Dean.

–Bueno, gracias por el auto, eh, y Cas –lo señaló con el dedo- no dejes que Dean se aburra.

Sam sonrió.

Cas y Mary parecían no entender.

Y a Dean le ardía la cara.

–Ya es hora de que se vayan –dijo Dean.

Sam y Mary se encaminaron a la salida mientras Sam murmuraba un "que ansioso" por lo bajo.

Cas miró a Dean.

– ¿Estás listo, entonces?


	3. Mixtape & Colt

Dean se encontraba en la cocina preparando sándwiches, no había comido nada desde la mañana por lo que sentía que iba a morir de hambre.

En cuanto su madre y Sam se fueron, Castiel se dirigió a la habitación de Dean para avanzar con la búsqueda de Kelly, Castiel no sabía casi nada de sistemas informáticos, pero tampoco estaba tan atrasado como Mary, ya era algo.

Dean pasó la cuchara con mayonesa por el pan justo cuando pasos se escucharon acercándose.

–Algo le sucede a la computadora de Sam –dijo Castiel.

Dean se volvió y lo miró.

–Eh, ¿por qué no terminas de preparar esto? –Señaló las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa-. Mientras yo iré a ver qué sucede con la computadora.

Castiel se acercó a la mesa, tomó la barra de pan silenciosamente y asintió.

Dean salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

No es que no quisiera estar cerca de Castiel, era lo que más quería en esos instantes. No había tratado entablar una conversación con él porque no quería enfrentar lo de días atrás.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se encontró con la portátil de Sam descargada, se dio cuenta que nunca le había explicado a Castiel qué hacer en esos casos.

Una vez que el aparato estuvo encendido, Dean buscó el programa de rastreo –Sam había estado horas haciendo el algoritmo- y lo inició.

Pasó su vista por la habitación, no estaba sucia pero si desordenada. Era un poco descortés, supuso, tener invitados en tu privacidad y que estos se percataran de tu desorden.

En diez minutos Dean ya había hecho su cama, meter la ropa sucia en el cesto, acomodar toda música en una caja de cartón, tenía demasiados casetes regados por todos lados, sólo juntó los del piso.

Dos golpes en la pueda hicieron que Dean corriera a abrirla. Castiel tenía ambas manos ocupadas, en una cargaba un plato con tres sándwiches y en otra; dos cervezas.

Dean lo ayudó con las cervezas poniéndolos en la mesa junto a la computadora, Castiel se sentó en la orilla de la cama, puso el plato en la orilla de la misma mesa.

–Siento si no acomodé bien los ingredientes, a veces olvido las instrucciones de Sam –musitó Castiel.

Dean ladeó su cabeza, ¿de qué hablaba este hombre?

– ¿Qué dices? –preguntó.

Cas se miraba tan incómodo, que no hizo más que poner a Dean de la misma forma.

–Ya sabes, pan, mayonesa, jamón, queso... ¿o era: jamón, mayonesa, queso? –El Ángel estaba confundido, confundido e incómodo.

Dean tomó una silla, se sentó frente a la mesa, mordió un sándwich.

–Siempre y cuando la mayonesa esté en el pan todo está bien.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué Sam dio instrucciones específicas? –preguntó Castiel.

Dean le sonrió.

–Mi hermano es un idiota, te estaba tomando el pelo –respondió Dean.

Castiel llevó la mano a su cuero cabelludo.

– ¿Por qué Sam querría tomar mi cabello? ¿No le gusta el de él? Admito que es un poco largo, pero a mí me gusta.

Dean negó con la cabeza, destapó una cerveza y la bebió casi toda.

–Era solo una expresión.

Después de casi cuatro horas Castiel se encontraba frente al computador. Dean acababa de levantarse de un largo sueño de casi tres horas, eran las dos de la mañana, y estaba un poco ebrio, se había bebido las dos botellas ya trajo Castiel y también las próximas cuatro rondas que vinieron después.

Dean se incorporó de la cama. Avanzó a la caja de música, encendió la grabadora.

– ¿No te molesta Dean ponga música, verdad Cas? –preguntó Dean.

–No, claro que no Dean –contestó Cas.

Dean tomó un casete al azar y se alegró al darse cuál era:

 _ **"DeaNs Top 13**_

 _ **Zepp TRA xx"**_

La música comenzó. Era escandalosa, pero Dean no pisó el volumen alto. Cherry pie sonaba por la grabadora y Dean ignoró el calor que subió por su cuello y cara.

"Ella _es mi pastel de cereza_

 _Bebida de agua fresca, que gran sorpresa_

 _Sabe tan bien que hace que un hombre grande llore_

 _Dulce pastel de cereza"_

–Por eso me agradas Cas, Sammy ya estaría renegando –Nadie se metía con su música.

Castiel cerró la portátil, un poco bruscamente.

–Aquí no hay nada, Dean –la voz de Castiel sonó cansada– me doy por vencido.

–Relájate un poco –las palabras fueron arrastradas debido a su estado.

Dean se aproximó a Castiel y lo levantó de su silla. Castiel estaba inmóvil.

El mayor de los Winchester empezó a cantar mirando fijamente al ángel.

 _"Yo grito, tu gritas_

 _Todos gritamos por ella_

 _Ni siquiera lo intentes porque_

 _No la puedes ignorar"_

Los ojos de Castiel se iluminaron al ver fijamente a Dean, y lastimosamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Y Dean pensó que nunca había visto nada más hermoso y puro.

Buscó las manos de Castiel y cuando las encontró atrajo a Cas a su cuerpo.

–Castiel –dijo Dean, queriendo parar el mundo y bajarse con Cas.

–Dean...

– ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Cas?

Castiel lo miro.

– ¿De qué hablas? –carraspeó. Se puso nervioso. –Bueno... eh, ya sabes lo que pasó la otra vez.

–No lo sé Dean, no he mencionado nada porque creí que no querías hablar al respecto.

– ¿Me tomas el pelo? Bueno, olvida eso, quiero decir, estoy un poco asustado sí.

Castiel posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Dean, este inconscientemente se recargó en la palma del ángel.

–No tengas miedo Dean.

Suspiró.

Atrajo a Castiel por su cintura y lo besó.

Esta vez no hubo necesidad de ser brusco o frenético.

Fue un beso suave y calmado.

Arrastró a Castiel a su cama y se recostaron ahí, la música seguía sonando, esta vez Bon Jovi.

–Bueno, esto es todo supongo, no hay necesidad de negarlo más.

–No hay necesidad –dijo Castiel.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Dean salió de la ducha se encontró con Cas en su cama, sin gabardina, el cazador decidió que a los ángeles les iba bien el negro.

Dean traía solo una toalla en la cintura. Le divirtió cuando Castiel bajó la mirada, concentrándose en algo que sostenía en las manos. – ¿Por qué duermes con la Colt debajo de tu almohada?–Preguntó Cas curioso.

Dean le sonrió.

–Bueno, me siento seguro con ella. Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba aquí.

– ¿Por qué no?

Porque estabas tú aquí.

–No lo sé, simplemente lo olvide.

Cas pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, parecía intuir lo que Dean pensó.

Dean le regaló el Mixtape a Cas. Quería que lo escuchara él sólo. Que pudiera escuchar todas las canciones que se encontraban grabadas. Espero que Cas conociera un poco más las costumbres de los humanos y se diera cuenta que cuando se lo obsequió quería decir que cada una de las letras iban para él. Que expresaban todo lo que Dean no podía decir en palabras.

Castiel agradeciendo por el regalo se fue. Después de todo en la mañana habían da do con una pista y Cas iría a averiguar a Illinois, Dean quería ir pero Castiel alegó que era mejor si iba solo.


End file.
